Pour toujours, amour, retour, le sort qui court
by Raya-Chan
Summary: Et si une grande aventure attendait nos amis et que cette aventure n'étais pas sur Terre... Vont-ils une fois de plus s'en sortir ?
1. Note de l'auteur

Petite note de début :  
  
Alors tout d'abord, moi c'est Caroline ! Et ce fanfic est le tout premier fanfic que j'ai écris (il y en a eu d'autres depuis, mais bon) et je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment prit soin de corriger mes fautes ^^" enfin ça dépend des chapitres, mais sur certains c'est pas ça quoi lol.  
  
Bon et bien je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire ! Laissez-moi des reviews si ça vous plet !   
  
kiss !!!!!  
  
PS: j'ignore aussi pourquoi, mais mes chapitres ont tendance à prendre une forme écrite assez étrange... Allez savoir pourquoi *hausse les épaules* Si quelqu'un sait et peu m'aider, ça serait très très très sympas ! Merci d'avance !!!! 


	2. Personnages

Personnages:  
  
Sakura: La card captor, elle est le personnage la plus imprtante du fanfic:  
En ce qui conserne la vie privé de Sakura au début de l'aventure, et bien, Lionel est repartit depuis quelques temps et n'a jamais donné de nouvelle. Sakura croit qu'il l'a oublié depuis longtemps. Elle fête donc ses 16ans seule dans sa chambre ne voulant voir personne, ne voulant entendre personne. (L'histoire commence 1 semaine après l'anniversaire de Sakura).  
  
Lionel: Le CardCaptor (si je puis m'exprimer ainsi). Encore un personnage important dans le fanfic.  
En se qui conserne l'histoire de ce personnage avant le début du fanfic, et bien, il est retourné dans son pays d'origine (la Chine), il n'a jamais pu donner de nouvelle à Sakura sous ordre de sa mère qui voulait qu'il étudie tout se qui consernait Clow de près ou de loin. Lui aussi croyait que Sakura l'avait oublié depuis bien longtemps, mais il avait tout de même gardé espoir...  
  
Malina: Une jeune Suburbienne, elle est doté de pouvoirs assez spéciaux, elle les tient de ses parents. Malheureusement, ceux-ci sont mort tué par des gardes de Suburba. Elle est amoureuse de Pénitien, même s'ils passent "beaucoup" de leur temps à se disputer (moin que Spinel et Kéro !)et qu'ils sont assez timide parfois l'un envers l'autre.  
  
Pénitien: Un jeune Suburbien, il a la même histoire que Malina: Ses parents sont mort tué par les gardes de sa ville pour une raison inconnu, ils n'ont donc pas pu expliquer à leur garçon en quoi consistaient ses pouvoirs, mais il apprend au fur et à mesure tout comme Malina. Il aime d'ailleur la jeune fille plus que tout, il prend leur disputes comme une sorte de jeux.  
  
Kéro et Spinel: Deux gardiens super gourmand, qui passe leurs journées sur les jeux vidéo en mangeant des patisserie tout en se chamaillant pour un oui ou pour un non, même s'ils peuvent s'avérer utile dans certaines situations. Kéro n'a pas chngé depuis la chasse aux cartes et leur transformation. Il a d'ailleur toujours était présent pour Sakura. Spinel est n'a changé que sur le point qu'il côtois Kéro tout les jours et donc devient de plus en plus comme lui. Sinon, il commence également à aimer les jeux vidéos, même s'il ne se lasse pas de ses livres.   
  



	3. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Polionème est une planète tranquille. Habitait par des gens   
  
calme, accueillant, bien-veillant et hospitalier, cette planète   
  
possède des villes toute plus jolies les unes que les autres.   
  
Cette planète est très appréciée des touristes, qui viennent de   
  
toute les planètes aux alentours pour la visiter.   
  
Malheureusement, cette planète ne possède guère une   
  
bonne armée, elle est donc une proie facile pour les peuples   
  
envahisseurs.  
  
Un jour, Kéonomène, le plus grand allié du roi de   
  
Faguitonomène, proposa à son mettre de créer une armée de   
  
créatures magiques, celles-ci auraient des pouvoirs si   
  
puissants qu'ils pourraient s'emparer facilement de   
  
Polionème, et également tuer les magiciens de cette planète   
  
qui sont le plus gros problèmes des armées des planètes   
  
envahisseurs.  
  
Le jour de la conquête arriva vite, mais les dirigeants de la   
  
planète enfermèrent les Polioniens dans le sous-sol de la   
  
planète, celui-ci avait été battit pour le cas d'une invasion, il   
  
résistait à toute les attaques magiques ou non.  
  
Les Hiponomènes, monstre très laid mais aussi très puissant   
  
créé par le magicien Kéonomène, assiégèrent toute les villes   
  
de la planète, mais ils ne découvrirent que beaucoup plus   
  
tard qu'elles étaient désertes, les gens tous bien enfermés   
  
dans les sous-sol.  
  
Les habitants pensaient ne plus jamais revenir à la surface   
  
de leur chère planète, ils baptisèrent donc leur ancien   
  
"monde" le "monde d'en haut". Un dieu fut même créé en   
  
son honneur, celui-ci fut baptisé du nom de la ville capital de   
  
la planète Hishinoama.  
  
Mais les magiciens espérant, eux, retourner dans le "monde   
  
d'en haut", envoyèrent un de leur magicien chercher les   
  
chasseurs, ceux-ci connu de tous, étaient représentaient   
  
comme une jeune fille et un jeune garçon partageant le   
  
sentiment le plus noble qui puisse exister: l'amour !  
  
Malheureusement, pendant ce temps les deux chasseurs se   
  
quittaient, l'un retournait dans son pays d'origine: la Chine,   
  
pendant que l'autre le regardait partir tenant dans ses bras   
  
l'ours que celui-ci lui avait offert quelques minutes plus tôt...  
  
Sur Polionème, tout les magiciens patientaient. Le magicien   
  
qu'ils avaient envoyé pour trouver les chasseurs n'était   
  
jamais revenu. Lorsqu'un jour, ils apprirent, à leur plus   
  
grand malheur, que celui-ci était mort, tué par les gardes de   
  
la ville de Suburba, une ville où vivait quelques magiciens ne   
  
faisant pas partie du clan.  
  
Le magicien, avant de mourir, avait pourtant parlé à deux   
  
enfants. Ceux-ci étaient dotés de pouvoirs qu'ils ne   
  
maîtrisaient presque pas, ils ne pouvaient donc pas se   
  
téléporter sur la planète des chasseurs: la Terre. Il   
  
envoyèrent donc sur cette planète, qui leur avaient été conté   
  
dans des histoires que leurs lisaient leurs parents pour les   
  
endormir le soir, un message destiné aux chasseurs.  
  
Ce fanfic raconte donc comment les chasseurs vont sauver la   
  
planète Polionème avec leurs amis et gardiens.  
  
Mais qui a dit que les voyages étaient toujours de tout   
  
repos... 


	4. Chapitre 1

Salut moi c'est Caroline j'ai 11ans je suis une super méga hiper fan de Sakura,mais   
  
surtout de Lionel...J'ai donc décidé (à force d'en lire) d'écrire mon propre fanfic.   
  
Pour toujours,amour,retour,le sort qui court   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
le chapitre1: Une étrange prémonition   
  
Sakura rêve, elle est en haut d'un bulding immense quand tout à coup quelqu'un la pousse et elle tombe ...   
  
Notre Card Captor se réveilla en sursaut   
  
Kéro:Tu vas bien Sakura ? lui demanda le petit gardien ailé en sortant de son tiroir.   
  
Sakura:Eu...Oui, oui Kéro ne t'en fait pas...   
  
Sakura regarda alors le cadrant de son réveil et s'écria:   
  
Sakura:Oh non! je suis en r'tard !!!   
  
Kéro:Comme toujours...ironisa le gardien-guide   
  
Sakura:Oh ! Tais-toi Kéro !!!   
  
Sakura s'habilla, descendit et mangea son petit déjeuné en quatrième vitesse puis partit le plus vite possible à son   
  
école, n'écoutant même pas ce que lui lançait Thomas.   
  
  
  
A l'école:   
  
Sakura:Salut Tiffany ! Cria Sakura en apercevant son amie.   
  
Tiffany:Salut encore une fois pile à l'heure! la taquina gentiment celle-ci   
  
Sakura:Oui...   
  
  
  
En classe:   
  
Mr Terada:Bonjour les enfants   
  
La classe:Bonjour monsieur Terada !   
  
Mr Terada:Avant de commencer votre cours préféré, je parle bien sur des Mathématiques...   
  
La classe:(soupir) Génial...   
  
Mr Térada:(léger rire)Nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève, un ancien pour certains...tu peux entrer.   
  
Le nouveau entra dans la classe il était très séduisant d'après les filles de la classe.   
  
Sakura:(murmure) Lionel...   
  
Toutes les filles qui ne connaissaient pas Lionel, s'écroulaient sur leur bureau, espérant qu'il n'est pas de petite-amie.   
  
Lionel, lui, ne voyait qu'une seule et unique fille dans la classe : Sakura. Mais le regard qu'il lui lançait était amoureux   
  
et tendre (évidement), mais aussi inquiet et apeuré. Ce qui était étrange pour celui-ci. La Card Captor avait remarqué   
  
tout cela, et se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus.   
  
Mr Térada:Voyons voir ou nous allons t'installer... ah!voilà, il y a un place derrière Mademoiselle Gaulthier (Sakura si   
  
vous préférez).   
  
Lionel:bien monsieur (pense) il ne faut pas que j'inquiète Sakura...   
  
  
  
A la récré:   
  
Tiffany:Tu crois vraiment que Lionel ne vas pas bien ?   
  
Sakura:Oui ... C'est son regard qui me l'a indiqué... ce matin, en classe…   
  
Tiffany:Tu dis que dans son regard il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude, c'est plutôt bizarre, Lionel serait inquiet c'est   
  
grave...oui très grave même !   
  
Sakura:Oui...   
  
Lionel avait tout entendu.   
  
Lionel:(pense) Trop tard, Sakura se doute déjà de quelque chose...   
  
Sakura:Lionel ?! Fit Sakura qui venait d'arriver.   
  
Lionel:Sakura ?!   
  
Sakura : Ben dis donc ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort...   
  
Lionel:Pars !   
  
Sakura:Quoi ???   
  
Lionel:Pars j'ai dis !!!   
  
Sakura:Mais...   
  
Lionel:Ne pose pas de question je ne veux plus te voir!!! fit-il en détournant les yeux, pour que Sakura ne voit pas   
  
qu'il pleurait.   
  
Sakura n'en pouvait, plus trop c'était trop, elle partit en courant, mais surtout en pleurant...Lionel, lui, était   
  
complètement écroulé sur lui même. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il le savait bien, il venait de faire partir celle qu'il   
  
aimait...Mais ce qui l'enrageait encore plus c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas la rattraper, que penserait-elle de toute manière ?   
  
Elle le repousserait certainement et Tiffany lui mettrait une bonne raclée, sans penser à ma mère...mais après tout   
  
pourquoi devait-il lui obéir, il n'avait aucunement envie de se fiancer avec Maria, il ne l'aimait pas. De plus c'était sa   
  
mère mais c'était aussi celle qui voulait faire de lui un garçon froid et sans cœur, sans compter ce qu'elle avait fait a   
  
ses filles (donc aux sœurs de Lionel^_^)elle projetait déjà, pour la plus jeune, de l'envoyer en France dans l'école de   
  
magie la plus réputée du pays. Non il ne pouvait plus lui obéir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus parler à Sakura   
  
aujourd'hui...   
  
Lionel:(pense)Je lui parlerais quand...quand j'en aurais le courage...oui c'est ça quand j'en aurait le courage...   
  
  
  
à suivre...   
  
J'espère que sa va plaire c'est mon premier fanfic (et oui comme quoi ... faut jamais ce fier au apparence lol ^ _ -)   
  
N'oubliez pas de me faire part des erreurs, de ce que vous avez aimé, ou non etc. mon adresse e-mail :   
  
Bastet010591@aol.com   
  
@+ 


	5. Chapitre 2

Pour toujours,amour,retour,le sort qui court   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre2: L'agresseure blanc...   
  
Cela faisait maintenant une longue semaine que Sakura et Lionel ne s'adressaient plus la parole. A vrai dire Lionel   
  
n'osait même pas la regarder, quand elle l'approchait il s'éloignait, et vise versa… Un jeux sans fin. De plus, notre   
  
pauvre Lionel s'était même prit la bonne raclée de Tiffany, comme il le pensait.   
  
Sakura :Tiffany tu crois qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour ? Demanda pour la 20éme fois notre   
  
chasseuse de cartes à son amie.   
  
Tiffany :Je n'en sais pas plus que toi...   
  
Un peu plus loin derrière, Lionel écoutait la discussion des deux jeunes filles. Il n'osait pas aller à leur rencontre. De   
  
peur d'une seconde raclée ? Non, pas vraiment, mais plus qu'elles ne veulent pas l'écouter, surtout que Sakura ne   
  
veuille pas l'écouter.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Le soir après l'école   
  
  
  
Sakura partait tranquillement vers le centre-ville, où elle devait faire quelques courses pour son père. Elle marchait en   
  
repensant à sa dispute avec Lionel... Soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa par-derrière, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, sans   
  
doute pour l'empêcher de crier, et l'autre main sur son front. Notre chasseuse se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait,   
  
mais son agresseur était bien trop fort pour elle.  
  
  
  
De son côté Lionel marchait vers son appartement. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas du côté de Sakura. Il savait   
  
qu'elle était partit vers le centre ville. Brusquement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : et si Sakura était en danger ?   
  
(qu'elle déduction ! ^_^) Il fit demi-tour. Il arriva bientôt à l'endroit où Sakura se faisait agresser.   
  
-Lâchez-la immédiatement !!! Ordonna-t-il une main sur son épée.   
  
-Qui est ce gamin ? On ne peut donc plus faire son travail tranquillement dans cette ville !!! Lança l'agresseur avant de   
  
lâcher notre chasseuse et de s'enfuir aussi vite que ses jambe le lui permettaient. L'agresseur avait lançait Sakura avec   
  
une telle force qu'elle atterrit dans les bras de Lionel. Les deux se mirent à rougir et Lionel se décida à dire:   
  
-Sa va ?   
  
-Oui oui tout va bien, tu es arrivé juste à temps.   
  
Il l'aida a se lever, puis commença a partir. Notre chasseuse de cartes, elle, voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi il l'avait   
  
repoussé l'autre jour pour venir la sauver aujourd'hui, quelque chose clochait   
  
-Lionel attend !   
  
-Sakura, que veux-tu ?lui répondit-il en baissant les yeux.   
  
-Pourquoi, pourquoi m'avoir repoussé, pour aujourd'hui me venir en aide, je ne comprend pas...  
  
Après un moment d'hésitation, il se décida enfin à répondre :   
  
-Ma... ma mère veux que je me fiance avec Maria, la fille de son meilleur ami... je pensais que je devais lui obéir...   
  
croyant que tu m'avais oublié depuis ces deux longues années, alors je t'ai repoussé... ce n'est que quand je t'ai vu si   
  
triste que j'ai pensé que peut-être tu m'aimais encore...   
  
-Alors c'est pour ta mère que tu devais me repousser...   
  
-Oui... mais la jeune fille avec qui je dois me fiancer ne m'aime pas plus que moi je l'aime, c'est toi que j'aime   
  
Sakura...je...je suis désolé si c'est moi qui t'ai rendu si triste...   
  
-Ce n'est rien c'est pour ta mère que tu devais faire ça... je t'en veux pas...   
  
-Alors tu ne m'avais pas oublié depuis tout ce temps ?   
  
-Non... j'espérais toujours que tu reviendrais... mais que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas désobéir aux   
  
ordres de ta mère ?   
  
-Si Sakura... elle a déjà fait souffrir toute ses filles... mais pas moi, non je ne lui obéis plus... elle veut faire de moi le   
  
chef du clan des Li... mais elle ne m'a jamais demandé ce que j'en pensé...moi, ce que je veux, c'est devenir un grand   
  
magicien comme Clow... je ne veux pas être le chef d'un clan dons je ne connais personne...   
  
-Oui je te comprend...   
  
Sur ce ils s'enlacèrent, Lionel caressant les cheveux de sa bien aimé, et Sakura se souvenant de tout ce qui les liait l'un   
  
à l'autre...   
  
Mais soudain derrière eux, une lumière apparut, Lionel fut le premier à la voir. Sakura l'aperçut elle aussi...(vraiment   
  
déranger un si doux moment ^ _ ^)   
  
-Qu'est-ce que...bégaya-t-elle d'une petite voix   
  
Lionel fit apparaître son épée, il devait sans doute en savoir plus sur cette lumière étrange que notre chasseuse...   
  
  
  
à suivre… 


	6. Chapitre 3

Pour toujours, amour, retour, le sort qui court   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Les six lumières   
  
Sakura et Lionel voulaient vraiment savoir ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Soudain, nos deux chasseurs purent   
  
entendre quelqu'un leur parler...la lumière leur parlait ???   
  
Lumière: Bonjour chasseurs de cartes, je suis une des lumières du monde. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, mes   
  
impressions sur vous étaient juste, vous serez mes adversaires les plus faibles ! (rire diabolique)   
  
Lionel et Sakura n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, qui était donc cette étrange lumière, une lumière du monde avait-elle   
  
dit, ce qui ne les renseignaient pas vraiment.   
  
Sakura: Kéro et Yué savent peut-être quelque chose !   
  
Lionel: La meilleure façon de le savoir c'est de leur demander !   
  
Sur ce ils partirent au pas de course chez les Gaulthier.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Chez Sakura   
  
  
  
Sakura avait convoqué tout le monde (enfin, tous ceux qui était au courrant des cartes).   
  
Sakura: Voilà, ce soir, Lionel et moi nous nous sommes fait "attaquer" par une lumière du monde, si j'ai bien compris.   
  
Kéro et Yué: Une lumière du monde ???   
  
Yué: Vous êtes sur que c'était une lumière du monde ?   
  
Lionel: Certain !   
  
Kéro: C'est repartit ...   
  
Sakura et Tiffany: Quoi ???   
  
Yué: Et bien les lumières du monde sont au nombre de six. Elles sont extrêmement dangereuses. Ces lumières, d'après   
  
les récits que Clow nous en faisait, doivent amener la mort de tout le monde, seul ceux qui ce plieront au règlement   
  
des lumières survivrons, leur règlement est très simple : obéir, obéir et obéir. Seulement, connaissant ce monde, les   
  
gens, sauf quelques uns, ne se plieront pas aussi facilement au règlement, mais les lumières ne donneront qu'une   
  
chance, ou tout le monde obéira tout de suite et ils vivront, ou ils se révolteront et ils ... mouront...   
  
Sakura: Quoi mais on ne peut pas laisser faire ça !!! Et bien s'il faut des gens qui se révoltent, je suis la première !   
  
Kéro: C'est de la folie... personne ne peut survivre face aux lumières du monde !   
  
Sakura: Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tué tout de suite, Lionel et moi, si elle ne peuvent rien contre nous !   
  
Kéro, Yué, Tiffany et Lionel: ???   
  
Sakura: Car on peut faire quelque chose contre elles ! Pour avoir comprit mes cours de maths (ce qui est très rare), je   
  
vous dit qu'il y a toujours une solution à tout !   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Le lendemain   
  
  
  
DRIIIIINNNNGGGG   
  
  
  
Sakura: Oui allô ?   
  
Voix: Bonjour petite Sakura.   
  
Sakura: Antony !   
  
Antony: Je voulait te parler de quelque chose de très grave.   
  
Sakura: Serais-ce des lumières du monde dons tu voulais me parler ?   
  
Antony: Je vois que tu es au courrant, Yué à du t'en parler. Mais il faut vraiment faire attention, et surtout écoute-moi   
  
bien, jamais, jamais tu ne dois te plier au règlement des lumières, d'accord ?   
  
Sakura: C'est promis, jamais je ne dois obéir aux lumières.   
  
Antony: Maintenant désolé, mais je dois te laisser.   
  
Bip, Bip, Bip   
  
Sakura (murmure): ne jamais obéir...jamais...   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Du côté d'Antony   
  
  
  
Katia Moraux, Samantha, Spinel et Antony sont dans le salon d'une grande maison décoré selon les goûts des temps   
  
anciens (moyen âge, les demeures riches).   
  
Katia: Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à Sakura que tu te trouvais à Tomoéda ?   
  
Antony: Simple précaution...pour l'avenir des choses…   
  
Spinel: Si je puis me permettre, cette petite commence à ressembler à son prédécesseur !   
  
Antony: Je trouve aussi qu'elle agit presque comme Clow...avoir rencontré le jeune Lionel lui a donné ce caractère, elle   
  
peut se considérer comme une de ses descendante les plus proche...   
  
Katia: Je suis d'accord avec toi...mais le jeune Lionel n'est pas si froid qu'il en a l'air, Sakura l'a même rendu joyeux,   
  
un peu comme elle, c'est juste mon opinion.   
  
Antony: Oui tu as raison, il est moins dur avec lui même...ça mère ne doit pas beaucoup aimer ça...la connaissant elle   
  
est même très en colère après son fils.   
  
Samantha: Sans toi le pauvre Lionel ne serait même pas revenus au-près de sa belle Sakura.   
  
Antony: Oui peut-être...Mais Yelan (la mère de Lionel) n'est pas si méchante qu'elle en a l'air, elle s'est bien rendu   
  
compte que son fils ne supportait pas d'être loin de Sakura, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a voulu que son fils   
  
repousse Sakura pour Maria, certes c'est la fille de son meilleur ami, mais je ne comprend pas bien...   
  
  
  
à suivre... 


	7. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Sakura est perturbée !  
Les paroles d'Antony se répétaient sans cesse dans la tête de  
Sakura. Elle voulait vraiment suivre ces directives elle devait  
les suivre.  
  
Elle arriva enfin à son école. A l'entrée Tiffany ne  
l'attendait pas, comme à son habitude, car la jeune fille était  
de service, mais elle rencontra tout de même Lionel, ils  
discutèrent quelques minutes de tout et de rien, en évitant  
surtout le sujet des six lumières.  
  
Sakura (pense): il faut que je lui dise, mais peut-être ne veut-  
il pas entendre parler des lumières aujourd'hui...  
  
Alors que notre chasseuse allait lui parler du coup de  
téléphone d'Antony, la sonnerie signifiant le commencement des  
cours retentit, et le pire de tout, c'était par un long et  
pénible cours de Maths quelle commençait...  
  
Après deux longs cours, qui lui avaient semblait interminable,  
Sakura se dirigea, accompagnée de Tiffany et Lionel, vers la  
cour de récré.  
  
Tiffany: Dites tout les deux, des nouvelles des lumières ?  
  
Lionel: Pour moi pas vraiment.  
  
Les deux amis se tournèrent vers Sakura qui n'avait rien dit  
depuis la sortie des classes pour la récré.  
  
Sakura:...  
  
Lionel: Sakura...Sakura...sa ne va pas...tu as l'air  
perturbée...Demanda-t-il d'une voix que lui seul connaissait.  
  
Sakura: Et bien...si je sais des choses sur les lumières...mais  
ce n'est pas vraiment pour nous renseigner...  
  
Lionel: Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ?  
  
Sakura: Pour ne pas vous inquiéter...je ne veux pas que vous  
preniez des risques dans cette aventure...  
  
Tiffany: Ne t'en fais dons pas pour nous...on est costaux tu  
sais ! Lui lança son amie pour la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le  
pouvait.  
  
Lionel: Tiffany à raison...mais tu pourrait nous dire ce que tu  
sais.  
  
Sakura: Voilà ce matin Antony m'a téléphoné, il m'a simplement  
dit de ne jamais nous plier au règlement des lumières du monde.  
Je n'en sais pas plus...  
  
Lionel: T'as t-il dit ou il se trouvait ?  
  
Sakura: Non...j'allais lui demander d'autres renseignements,  
mais il a raccroché trop vite.  
  
* * *  
  
Le soir après l'école  
  
Nos deux chasseurs faisaient la route ensemble. Tiffany leur  
avait dit qu'elle préparait de nouveaux costumes pour eux. Ils  
n'avait pas voulus en savoir plus, connaissant cette chère  
Tiffany elle était capable de tout.  
  
Sakura: Je vois ça d'ici...les costumes de Tiffany moi je m'y  
suis habitué...mais j'imagine déjà ce qui va te tomber dessus.  
  
Sakura éclata de rire.  
  
Lionel: C'EST PAS DROLE... et puis rira bien qui rira le  
dernier !  
  
Sakura: Je vois que môsseur Lionel connaît ses expressions  
françaises.  
  
Lionel: Oui mieux que tu le crois.  
  
Lionel attrapa pas la suite Sakura pas la taille, ils allaient  
enfin s'embrasser, mais une petite peluche orangé vint les  
déranger durant ce doux moment...  
  
Lionel: MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHE ICI ?! Lança Lionel près à  
étrangler le pauvre petit gardien (même si le PAUVRE petit  
gardien avait brisé le beau moment des deux amoureux !!!)  
  
Kéro: Il faut vite retourner à la maison !  
  
Sakura: Que ce passe-t-il encore ? Ce demandant dans quelle  
état elle allait retrouver sa demeure...  
  
Kéro: C'est pas ce que tu crois... C'est beaucoup plus grave !  
  
Sakura: Tu n'as tout de même pas fait bruler MA maison !  
  
Kéro: Mais non...  
  
Sakura: Si jamais je ne retrouve pas ma maison dans l'état ou  
je l'ai laissé ce matin je te jure que je t'étripe en te  
faisant souffrir longuement !!!  
  
Kéro: Oh, Oh ...  
  
Sakura: Quoi...Oh...Oh...  
  
Kéro: Et bien j'ai lavé le linge sale donc il n'est plus sale  
mais propre...  
  
Sakura: Et alors ? ça c'est pas grave si tu as fait le ménage  
ce qui serait grave c'est que tu es fais des bêtises TRES  
graves...si tu vois ou je veux en venir.  
  
Kéro: La maison va mieux que bien...bon maintenant il serait  
temps d'y aller...c'est vraiment très grave ce que moi et Yué  
avons à vous dire...  
  
Lionel: Yué ? Oh, Oh ta maison n'est même plus debout...  
  
Sakura: Oui j'en ai peur  
  
Kéro: mais arrêtez donc, la maison va bien ! mais moi je vais  
EXPLOSER SI VOUS NE VENAIT PAS !!!  
  
Lionel et Sakura: Ok, ok on vient. Pas besoin de crier...  
  
Kéro: C'est pas trop tôt !  
  
Sakura: Tu es sur qu'elle...  
  
Kéro: LA MAISON EST PLUS QUE NORMAL ET JE REPETTE ELLE VA MIEUT  
QUE BIEN ALORS MAINTENANT STOOOOOP !!!  
  
Sur ce il partit, laissant Sakura et Lionel complètement  
abasourdit...  
  
avec une grosse, qui dis-je ? une ENORME goutte de sueur  
derrière le front (vous savez les goutte pour les manga), en  
fait les gouttes coulaient à flot...  
  
A suivre. 


	8. Chapitre 5

Pour toujours,amour,retour,le sort qui court   
  
  
  
Chapitre 5: Retour des amis, et début des soucis !   
  
Après cette discutions quelques peux mouvementée entre Lionel, Sakura et Kéro, les trois "amis" prirent la route qui   
  
les conduisit chez les Gaulthier.   
  
Kéro entra en précipitation, une vrai tornade, sans même faire attention à qui pourrait ce trouver dans le salon...par   
  
exemple.   
  
Spinel: Un vrai gamin, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais à tournoyer dans tout les sens dans la maison de mademoiselle   
  
Sakura.   
  
Kéro: Spinel ??? Mais qu'est-ce que ...???   
  
Sakura: Tu aurais pu nous attendre Kéro !!!   
  
Sakura arriva dans le salon:   
  
Sakura: Mais...quoi ??? Antony, Samantha, Spinel !!!   
  
Sakura ne pu pas se retenir en voyant ses amis, elle leur sauta au coup.   
  
Sakura: Mes amis !   
  
Antony: Bonjour petite Sakura.   
  
Antony n'avait pas beaucoup changé, sa voix était toujours aussi rassurante...Sakura savait ce que Tiffany pensait de   
  
la ré-incarnation de Clow...Son amie l'aimait depuis le premier regard...Personne ne s'en était rendu compte...   
  
Lionel arriva à son tour:   
  
Lionel: Depuis quand on laisse ses invité loin derrière soit...il s'arrêta net quand il aperçut Antony et les autres.   
  
Lionel: Eh! mais que faites-vous ici ?   
  
Antony: Bonjour Lionel, comment vas-tu ? Lui lança Antony en regardant Sakura du coin de l'œil.   
  
Lionel: Tu veux parler de ça ? Et bien je...je sais pas vraiment...je dirais que ça va.   
  
Antony faisait allusion à Lionel et Sakura, et de ce qui s'était passé quand Lionel lui avait tout avoué, certes tout ce   
  
passait bien entre lui et Sakura pour le moment, mais il préférait ne rien à dire à ce sujet pour l'instant.   
  
Yué: Bien passons aux choses sérieuses.   
  
Tous: On t'écoute !   
  
Yué: Bien, cette après-midi moi et Kéro avons reçu le message d'une jeune fille et d'un jeune garçon en détresse. Je   
  
vais donc vous lire ce qu'ils nous ont écrient :   
  
Bien le bonjour,   
  
Nous avons besoin de votre aide de toute urgence,   
  
Notre planète ressemble beaucoup à la Terre,   
  
Seulement depuis peu,   
  
Nous sommes obligé de vivre sous-terre,   
  
Dans une ville que notre gouvernement à nommé: Suburba   
  
Notre planète est Polionème   
  
Nous faisons partit de la 14ème galaxie après la votre.   
  
Nous vivons donc sous-terre depuis peu, car les Hiponomênes ont pris possession du monde d'en haut.   
  
Nos nom son Malina et Pénitien   
  
Nous possédons nous aussi des pouvoirs,   
  
Mais ils ne sont pas assez puissant pour vaincre les Hiponomênes les plus puissants.   
  
Nous vous implorons de nous aider,   
  
Si vous ne le faites pas,   
  
Nous sommes condamnés à vivre sous-terre.   
  
  
  
Signée: Malina et Pénitien   
  
  
  
Sakura: Comme c'est triste, pauvre enfants...   
  
Samantha: On peut pas les laisser comme ça...   
  
Kéro: Et on va les aider car, c'est notre seule chance de nous débarrasser des lumières du monde.   
  
Lionel: Mais si nous partons les lumières vont faire des ravages.   
  
Yué: Aucun danger, si nous éliminons les Hiponomênes, tout ce qui s'est passé ici durant notre absence sera   
  
complètement oublié.   
  
Lionel: Ok   
  
Sakura: Oui mais comme allons-nous faire pour aller sur Polionème ? Je suis peut-être naïve, mais c'est que c'est pas   
  
la porte à côté.   
  
Lionel: Ne t'en fais dons pas, Yué est tout à fait capable de ce déplacer d'une galaxie à une autre, et par la même   
  
occasion...   
  
Kéro:...de planète en planète.   
  
Lionel: Exact...   
  
Yué: Ils ont tout à fais raison sur ce point.   
  
Sakura: Et bien, mais gardiens sont vraiment...épatent !   
  
Kéro: Ca c'est gentil, c'est pas Clow Ride qui m'aurait dit ça, par contre Yué y avait droit tout les jours.   
  
Kéro se jeta sur Sakura et lui lécha le visage, celle-ci éclata de rire.   
  
Antony: Clow n'a jamais voulu que tu te sentes rejeté Kéro Béro, seulement il faisait des compliments à Yué car ils   
  
étaient très complices voilà tout.   
  
Kéro: Peut-être...Mais Sakura, elle, elle m'aime bien !   
  
Kéro se rua sur Sakura pour lui lécher encore le visage, et Sakura éclata encore et toujours en rire.   
  
Sakura: Bien, quand partons nous ? Fit-elle une fois que Kéro se soit endormie sur le dossier du fauteuil ou elle se   
  
trouvait.   
  
Yué: Quand vous serez prêt.   
  
Sakura: Lionel puis-je te parler quelques minute, seul à seul, s'il te plait ?   
  
Lionel (prenant la couleur d'une pivoine légèrement rouge): Bien-sur, je te suis...   
  
Ils allèrent donc dans le jardin de Sakura.   
  
Lionel: Je t'écoute.   
  
Sakura: Et bien voilà, je n'ai rien contre cette idée de partir aider ces deux enfants mais...je n'irais que si tu nous   
  
accompagne, j'ai besoin que tu sois à mais côtés.   
  
Lionel: Parce-que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser une si jolie fille sur une planète infesté de monstres et de   
  
GARCONS qui pourrait t'enlever à moi ?   
  
Sakura: Alors tu viens ?   
  
Lionel: Bien-sur que je viens, mais je te préviens je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle !   
  
Sakura sauta au coup du jeune chasseur, qui ne refusa pas cette étreinte. Ils se regardèrent un peu, leur lèvres se   
  
rapprochaient...   
  
Kéro: Sakura j'ai faim !!!   
  
Sakura et Lionel se séparèrent et Sakura partit nourrir le gardien-guide.   
  
Lionel: Mais c'est pas vrai jamais on n'y arrivera grrrr...   
  
A suivre…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Salut !  
  
Donc j'ai mis 5 chapitres d'un coup, mais je continuerais de publier uniquement si je reçois des reviews ! Parce que si ça plait pas... Enfin vous comprenez ! lol  
  
En clair : TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS SI VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE !!! mdr  
  
A bientôt !!!!!  
  
~~Caroline~~  
  
~~Bastet010591@aol.com~~ 


End file.
